when the snake met the lion
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: James ii/Scorpius fics. last: No, no, no. He can't have a soulmate! Even if they're... No!
1. cast a spell (and find your love)

**Write about someone casting a spell (or getting a spell cast) to find their soulmate.**

 **Word Count: 736**

* * *

 **cast a spell (and find your love)**

Scorpius sat on the edge of his bed, his wand twirling around in his hand. Ever since Albus had left him, he had felt empty. If he was completely honest, when he was with Albus he didn't exactly feel full—but now it was worse. That's why he had researched soulmates. Most people had one, but not everyone did. Maybe Scorpius was part of the latter group. He was probably forever destined to be alone, have no family or partner to spend his life with. He would buy too many Kneazles and then his house would be overrun with kittens and fleas and he would be miserable and—

There was a spell. Apparently, it told the person who their soulmate was, but the results were different for each person. Scorpius just wanted to know if he had a soulmate, not who it was; the person didn't matter. Unless it was Albus, then he would probably scream. It couldn't be Albus, otherwise the younger boy wouldn't have left him for that Metamorphagus. Right?

Scorpius shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. He was always quite good at Charms, so this should be easy. The page in his soulmate book was wide open, as he murmured the spell.

A bright white light burst out of his wand, but that was it. Nothing else happened. No image appearing in his head, or name appearing on his wrist. The only thing he got was bright white spots across his vision. This was further proof that he was meant to be alone.

He slid off of his bed, blinking back the tears. He didn't actually think that he had no soulmate, but now he knew for sure. He clenched his hands into fists, looking at the time. It was almost dinner time. He had to make his way to the Great Hall. He had to at least pretend to be a functional human, and not just a broken person with no soulmate.

* * *

Scorpius pushed a potato around his plate, not really having an appetite. Someone must be playing a prank or something, as there was a bright white gleam out of the corner of his eye, but he had seen enough of that colour recently. It was what told him that he had no soulmate. In fact, it was that exact shade…

Scorpius whipped his head around. The bright light was coming from the direction of the Gryffindor table. Narrowing his eyes, Scorpius stood up, walking in the direction of the bright light. As he got closer, he noticed it was a person glowing, and the person was talking to one of Albus' cousins like nothing was wrong. By the way that the cousin (was it Molly or Lucy that was in Gryffindor?) was squinting, Scorpius knew that he was not the only one that could see the light. He stopped at the glowing person, and the conversation at that area of the Gryffindor table stopped. "Why are you glowing?" he asked bluntly, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," the person—a boy, by the sound of it—said. "I was sitting in my Common Room before a white light burst in and hit me."

As he said it, he began to fade. "Look!" either Molly or Lucy said, nudging Albus' sister. "It's going now!"

The sister looked over at the glow, smiling as she noticed that the person had gone down to a gentle glow. "Hey, James, it doesn't hurt to look at you now!" another cousin said—this one had to be Hugo.

James? Scorpius looked sharply at the person's face. That was Albus' brother! His soulmate was Albus' brother? How could that be?

"You're the Malfoy kid, aren't you?" James said. "Thanks for doing whatever you did to make me stop glowing. It was giving me a headache."

Scorpius nodded absently. "It's fine. Can I sit down? I can feel your brother glaring daggers at me."

Albus was not, in fact, looking anywhere near his direction, but his soulmate did not need to know that. "Sure." James smiled, sitting down. "Anyone my brother hates is welcome here."

That was a good start. If his soulmate liked him just because his brother hated him, it must be a sign. He had to get to know James. Get James to like him. Then maybe they could become something more.

Scorpius hardly noticed that the empty part in his chest was filling up.


	2. it must be wrong (he's too good)

**Your soulmate's name is written on your wrist.**

 **Word Count: 513**

 **Muggle!AU. Harry and family are famous**

* * *

 **it must be wrong (he's too good)**

Scorpius glanced at his wrist. That stupid name hadn't come off yet. Why had he been cursed with such a name?

James Sirius Potter. That was his name. He could hardly believe it when he turned thirteen and _that_ name appeared on his wrist. Everyone had heard of the Potters. The mother was well known for her basketball skills, the father was well known for his football, and the children were sports prodigies in the making. In fact, James Sirius had his debut in sport just the other month, starring in a junior swimming competition. He had a waterproof wristband on where Scorpius assumed his name was. It was like he didn't want to accept that someone that wasn't famous was his soulmate. That would be just like the conceited boy he must be, raised like royalty—or at least close to royalty. Scorpius' father was raised the same way, and he was a terrible kid.

Scorpius sighed, putting on the wristbands for his favourite bands so that they covered his name. No one knew who his soulmate was, and it would stay that way. He couldn't let them know that someone who would never think twice about him was his soulmate. The kid had way more important things to think about. Like swimming competitions and waterproof wristbands.

"I'm going out, Dad," Scorpius called out through the house, putting his earphones in his ears and opening the front door.

As a song by 'Fall Out Boy' started playing, Scorpius began to jog, humming along to the song until he got too out of breath. He hated jogging. It made him feel like he was going to die a painful death, but he found out that his mother used to jog before she died and it made him feel closer to her. It was also a good time to think. Not like he didn't do that enough anyway, but still, it made him feel better when he was thinking when he wasn't meant to be doing school work.

As Brendon Urie began singing about Church corridors Scorpius bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," he said, before recognising the face that the body belonged to.

He backed away slowly, his eyes widening in horror. It couldn't be him. He hadn't burnt the name off yet. He—

"Are you alright, mate?" James Sirius Potter asked, his brown eyes showing concern. "I'm not going to bite."

Scorpius couldn't think of anything better to do. He ran. Far, far away from his soulmate and his gorgeous face.

( _Later he would realise that he probably should have stayed and talked to his soulmate to get to know him. That would make him look better in those beautiful eyes. But he couldn't help it: he was just so scared. Scared that he would realise who he was and then laugh and laugh at his patheticness as a soulmate.)_

 _(In the future, they would laugh over this moment together. But for now, Scorpius was going to over-analyse it until the cows came home. Or at least until he sees James Sirius Potter again.)_


	3. sorry, I didn't see you there (neither d

**You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your soulmate says to you.**

 **Honeycomb Challenge: (character) Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Word Count: 504**

 **A/N: This one is shitty. You've been warned.**

* * *

 **sorry, I didn't see you there (neither did I, don't worry)**

 _Sorry, I didn't see you there._ He had been born with those words on his arm. Everyone had them: his father's words were 'you're Draco Malfoy; my sister talks about you all the time.' When his mother was alive, they used to laugh about that story all the time, but now his mother was dead and the only time his father laughed was when he drank too much alcohol.

Scorpius lived in a constant worry of accidentally bumping into someone. If he did that, and the person said those words, he would end up with his soulmate. If he had his soulmate, and then they died, he might end up like his dad. He didn't want to end up like his dad: alone and miserable, only finding company in his bottle of alcohol.

Scorpius shook his head. With the amount of time he spent stuck in his thoughts, it was a wonder that nobody had actually bumped into him.

Then it happened. One day he was walking down the stairs at Hogwarts. He didn't notice the caramel-skinned person walking in the other direction, and they ended up colliding into each other. Scorpius' pale hands gripped onto the railing as the other person slumped onto a stair, seeming rather dazed. The person shook their head, long-ish brown hair flowing in their face before straightening up, turning to Scorpius. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," they said in a deep voice.

He didn't notice the words that were said. He should have, really: they had been imprinted on his mind for longer than he could remember. Instead, he said, "Neither did I, don't worry."

Brown eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Scorpius' mind was finally catching up to him. "Oh no," he groaned. "You're the one, aren't you?"

The person looked hurt. "I didn't realise I was that bad looking. And you don't even know who I am yet: James Sirius Potter."

His best friend's brother. Could it get any worse?

"I've been wanting to find you for ages: sometimes I bump into people on purpose with the hopes of them saying my words."

It could. The boy _wanted_ a soulmate. "I'm not sure you'll want me. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know," James Sirius Potter said. "You know, you're not the worst person I could have for a soulmate. I was scared it was going to be someone a lot older than me, or a lot younger."

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm sorry, James Sirius Potter. I can't handle a soulmate right now."

He turned around but was stopped by James' voice. "Wait! If you ever change your mind, please tell me."

Scorpius thought it was unlikely that he would get over his fears, but he agreed for the other's sake. As he walked away he felt a pain in his chest. It must be indigestion.

 _(The pain did not go away until Scorpius accepted James as his soulmate. It took a while, but eventually, after a lot of effort on James' part, it happened.)_


End file.
